Spirits Within
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) The epic sequel to "It's Like Lightning". Our lovers end up in a heated battle against one another, fighting for a just cause. Passions flare, but then their world is turned upside down when an old evil returns. Will their love survive?
1. Awakening

Vaatu _seethed_. Hot flashes of human despair hurled through his mind... he wanted to be free! He wanted to claw at, tear, destroy everything, _everything!_ And yet, he was so... infuriatingly... _tired_. He had lost the battle this time. His only hope for revenge was to allow himself to fade, waiting for the perfect moment to return, a desperate, pitiful soul to guide him back into reality.

As had happened so many times before, he resigned himself to his defeat and gradually, resentfully faded away into nothing inside the tree of time.

_When I am reborn, this time, I shall not fail!_ were his last thoughts, as his consciousness drifted back into the cosmos.

::

"Oof!" Korra winced as Asami's gloved fist punched her not-all-that-gently between her ribs. She feigned a stumble and then swiftly wrapped her legs around her attacker's waist, and with a quick somersault, flung her to the ground beneath her.

Asami stared up at Korra, furious at losing a point but entranced by the sensation of Korra's thighs straddling her waist. Fuelled by adrenaline, she didn't hesitate to respond when Korra pinned her arms down and suddenly kissed her.

"Annnd it looks like the Avatar is attempting to suffocate the CEO, with her... mouth!" announced Shiro, enthusiastic as ever. "Korra wins the point, making the score one point each! Who would have known they'd be so evenly matched, folks?"

Applause and cheers rose in volume throughout the crowd, and Korra's adrenaline began to pump harder.

Asami used both her palms to shove Korra off her, laughing as she kicked out and using the motion to land back on her feet. "Korra! It's a fight, behave yourself!" She had a glint in her eye as she rushed in for another attack," Next point is mine, get ready to eat dirt!"

Korra rolled on the ground and then quickly jumped to her feet, panicking for a moment as she almost used air bending to achieve the feat. _No bending! Dammit Korra!_ She gasped as she noticed Asami was hurtling towards her, a menacing look in her intent green eyes.

_Right leg,_ thought Korra, deftly blocking with a loud *_thud*_, impressed at her girlfriend's strength as she felt herself pushed back from the impact. Asami's fist was already coming in for a jab, but her kick had revealed an opening, which Korra quickly exploited with a swift roundhouse. Asami thrust herself to the side, avoiding the attack by a hair, then unclenched her incoming fist and grabbed Korra's shirt instead, spinning her around and throwing her suddenly over her shoulder.

"_What a throw!_ Another point to Asami! That's two to one, folks!" The crowd erupted again.

Korra rubbed her mouth with the back of her fist, panting. Seeing that Asami's hand was held out, Korra held her gaze as she allowed herself to be lifted back to her feet. "You never cease to amaze me, Miss Sato." she grinned.

Despite her initial reservations, she was thoroughly enjoying the event. Korra thought back to their argument last week, the thing that started all this. _No wonder she was angry,_ she thought, sprinting towards her contender with her legs coiled, ready for the next attack.

::

"Fine, let's fight!" Asami yelled as she slammed her hand on her workbench, glaring at Korra furiously. She had been tinkering with this stupid hummingbird v2 suit all day and the damn thing just wouldn't work!

"Wait, what? What did I do?" Korra asked, her face a portrait of confusion.

"If you think you can beat me in a fair fight, there's only one way to find out." she seethed, smacking her metallic target with her wrench, causing its faceplate to fall to the floor with a loud clang. "Argh!"

"What? 'Samiii, I didn't even mean it that way". Korra was trying to use her puppy eyes look. _Not going work this time!_ Asami thought, though she couldn't help but soften a little despite her best efforts. _Damn those eyes._

"You said, and I quote: '_Do you want me to train you?_'"

"I asked you that because you said you were fed up of being stuck in the office all day! I thought you might like to stretch your legs!"

"You said it because you think you're even in a position where you _can_ train me. Which part of me growing up learning martial arts _throughout my entire childhood_ didn't you understand? Take away your bending and I'd tear you to pieces!"

Asami shot her a vicious stare as she put her fingertip onto Korra's chest. "Let's arrange a public fight. I'll let the world see that I can knock you down a peg or two."

"Urrrgh"... Korra held her face in her palm as she tried to face down the angry beast-woman in front of her. Despite herself, Korra couldn't help but feel fiercely attracted to her when she was this furious.

Korra had made the mistake of forgetting just how proud Asami was to be a non-bender, and the even bigger mistake of forgetting how competitive she could be; something she'd first seen when Asami, with an almost manic look in her eyes, nearly knocked that poor guy off the racetrack... back when they'd first started to become friends.

All she could do now was go along with it, and hope for the best. She wanted to say, "b_ut what if I hurt you?"_, but she knew that'd make Asami even angrier, and even more defensive. Korra shuddered at the thought, and instead she volunteered an idea: "How about we do it to raise money to help with the rebuilding and re-homing? Ask people to donate to watch, I mean. And I think it might really cheer the citizens up too, give them some entertainment for once."

"That's... that's actually not a bad idea," Asami reasoned, finger on her lips and eyes deep in thought. She seemed to have calmed down. "Let me talk to the mayor and see if we can't prioritise your duties into getting the old pro-bending arena refurbished. And let's get some flyers up around the city."

"Deal!" Korra put her hand out. "Deal," Asami responded, a smile appearing at the corner of her mouth. "And don't you dare go easy on me, because the spirits know I won't return the favour."

::

Korra dug her toes into the sand and leapt at her target, determined to even the score.

Asami _knew_ that Korra would go for an all-out attack next. She knew she'd hate to be on the losing side of the scoreboard. _I guess it's another thing we have in common_, she mused as she went into a defensive posture and meticulously parried Korra's blows, using her forearms to sweep and block every incoming attack.

She winced a little at Korra's relentless attacks, being pushed gradually towards the out-of-bounds area, but if she could hold out just a little longer, for one small opportunity... _there!_

Korra threw attack after attack at Asami but she couldn't land a blow, and it was causing her to become increasingly agitated. Suddenly, Asami's palm thudded firmly into her chest, stunning her. "How..?" She gasped, as Asami's fingers grasped her clothes, gripping, twisting and sending her head over heels over the taller woman's head.

Korra couldn't help but grin proudly when she noticed Asami's smiling curved lips, and her raised eyebrow telling her _I told you so_, before she landed on the floor with a crash.

"Sato is victorious! Three points to one! Who could have guessed that the Avatar would crumble before the might of our own Future Industries CEO?" The crowd violently applauded, stamping their feet and cheering wildly.

::

The two fighters left the area, grateful smiles all around from their new-found fans cheering them on as they walked to the lockers.

"You were amazing, I couldn't even get two points on you!" Korra laughed, wrapping her arm around the slender waist of the new, and first, Republic City Martial Art's champion.

"So you didn't go easy on me?" Asami asked, flicking her hair behind her ears and wrapping her arm around Korra's shoulder.

"Of course not," pouted Korra, "I just rely on my bending normally, I guess."

Asami twisted her fingers into Korra's hair. "Well, I guess if I'm the RCMA champion... I _could_ always help you brush up on your non-bending combat techniques?" she asked, a glint in her eye.

"You mean, train me?" Korra laughed at the intentional irony.

As they walked into the locker rooms, Korra suddenly heard a loud *click" behind her, and whirled to face the threat. She found Asami staring back at her, sporting a wicked smile on her lips, hands at her back, releasing the recently-locked door handle.

"I was thinking, maybe... the training could start _now_." She smiled and raised an eyebrow as she walked purposefully towards her target.

::

Korra closed her eyes and cast her mind back. _It's been over a week since we've been... intimate._ They'd both been so _busy_, Asami planning out repairs and attending meetings every day, as well as helping out in the field. Korra bending, day in and day out, repairing street after street, and home after home. Today, however, had been a day off, a holiday for every citizen, including them.

Korra opened her eyes and felt her breaths turn shallow as the raven haired beauty strode towards her, a playful, alluring look in her eyes, and that gorgeous tell-tale curve of her lips - like she was having some entertaining, secret thought.

Asami was upon her, palm against her shoulder, pushing her back against the lockers she'd been standing near. Ruby lips broadened into a wide grin, and when Korra dared to raise her eyes to meet those of her attacker, she sensed a certain degree of... amusement?

"You're blushing." Asami teased, twirling a finger around her victim's hair, "Where in the world is your mind, Avatar Korra?" she continued, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, before shifting a sideways glance and then pointing her thumb over to the side. "I said training, didn't I?" She laughed as she released Korra from her grip.

Korra followed her gaze, soon realising that Asami was gesturing over to the gymnasium, the small, private enclosure that had been built directly next to the lockers for use by major league pro-benders. She followed the sultry engineer through the door. Miraculously, the gym was still intact. Pretty much everything was in place, but there were a few new cracks on the walls here and there.

::

"All right Korra," Asami stood in the centre of the gym and turned to face her, arms crossed, with her best _'I mean business!'_ look. "Come here." she said, tightening her fingers into her gloves.

The water tribe woman obediently walked up and stood in front of her, tightening her own wrist bandages. Blue eyes stared into green, and Asami had to take a second to once again marvel at the sight of Korra in her white joggers, deep blue tank top and wrist bandages. She'd grown her hair out just a little, enough for her to be able to tie the strands that'd usually be in her face behind her head, into an adorable little stumpy tail.

"You're strong. Stronger than anybody I know," Asami said, watching Korra's face carefully to make sure she didn't overstep any boundaries, "And you're fast. But," Asami lunged downwards into the fastest sweep kick she could muster, "Not. Fast. Enough." She finished, as Korra landed on her rear, legs in the air, drawing the wind out of her lungs.

::

"That's cheating!" Korra exclaimed, pouting up at the assailant whilst rubbing her bruised behind. She flicked her knees up and her legs forwards, deftly flipping back onto her feet. "Okay then, let's do this!" she challenged, a competitive urge suddenly burning inside of her.

Asami started to jab at her, forcing Korra onto the defensive. "You need to learn to defend more. You attack too much," Asami was drilling into her verbally as well as physically. "Your attacks are too animated, any wasted movement slows you down," she continued, now throwing in a few roundhouse kicks which Korra reflected with her forearms. "And you're too stiff! Relax, and let your instincts take over."

Korra swallowed her pride, because the words actually made some kind of sense to her. Though she'd matured and calmed since her teenage years, she'd be the first to admit she could still be hot-headed at times. "You mean, like when I learnt air bending?" she asked, dodging more blows and still not finding any opening to retaliate.

"Yes, but less dodging," Asami continued, speeding up her attacks once she saw Korra getting used to the assault, "more blocking, and look for an opening when you parry. Don't think about it, attack it, the moment you see it." Korra was trying to focus, _really_ trying, but she was constantly distracted by how good Asami looked in her body-hugging crimson vest, and baggy, black knee high pants. Her exposed abdomen really wasn't helping her concentration, either.

Asami's attacks were becoming a blur, "Don't you ever get tired?" panted Korra, still managing to deflect the assault, in fact if anything she felt her moves becoming more precise, more tuned, the longer they sparred at this intensity. She felt her body naturally drift into a rhythm, where she no longer had to think too much about what to do, and when. And then, when she parried a particularly powerful roundhouse aimed at her face, she saw her chance.

::

Asami gasped as Korra twisted her forearm block into a grip, palm grabbing the calf she'd raised to her head, and felt herself suddenly falling as Korra knelt to the floor, pulling her leg down with her as she swept the other one away.

She winced at the prospect of the sudden impact, but felt her shoulders land into warm, welcoming arms instead. Korra was grinning like a child that'd won their first ever toy in a spirit festival. "Don't get too cocky!" Asami warned, allowing herself to be helped back onto her feet.

"Round two. This time I'm not holding back, and I want you to attack _and_ defend."

"Wait, what, you were holding baa..!" Korra flung her torso backwards to avoid the blur of a kick that had almost sent her flying. Her loose-hanging top flew up her torso with the movement, revealing beads of sweat against her now tightened abdomen. Asami blinked, _so distracting!_ she thought, licking her lips as she drove into her next attack.

Korra's movements quickly began to mirror her own. "You're a fast learner!" she said, unable to mask the pride in her voice.

"Maybe it's because I have a great teacher!" Korra grinned at her appreciatively, before sending a spinning roundhouse at her midriff, which Asami only just managed to block.

"Good!" she encouraged Korra, retaliating with a one-two jab, both parried. Their bodies began to dance, every blow dodged or parried, every counter attack avoided. They swirled around one another, blurs of motion clashing together violently. Then Asami finally saw a weakness.

::

Korra saw an opening and thrust her hand forwards, gripping her teacher's fabric in her hands, at which point she realised that her shoulder was also caught in a grip. Both girls desperately tried to throw one another, but they were equally matched in strength. They slowly circled, eyes intense, panting. Sweat was dripping down Korra's chest and her back, and she could see Asami had a damp patch on her own torso, and her hair hung loose in wild strands. Staring back into those intense green eyes, she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

A few moments passed, nothing but ragged breaths breaking the silence between the two.

"Training is over," Asami broke the silence first, her words hoarse, dangerous and hungry, "I want you..."

Korra felt a completely different kind of fire well up inside of her.

"Then come take me." she challenged, her own desires from the day quickly taking over.

Korra offered no resistance as she was thrust heavily into the gymnasium wall, Asami's lips forceful against hers. "Asami!" she gasped as they broke the kiss, surprised by the sudden desperation in her own voice. Asami's hands were tugging forcefully at her top, and she raised her arms to assist. Asami flung the top to one side, as if disgusted that it had ever been in her way.

"You were so amazing today..." Korra sighed, her head leaning back in reaction to Asami's lips grazing the tender spot beneath the ear.

"mmHmm." Asami murmured, "Don't you have any idea how _stunning_ your body looks when you fight?" she slid Korra's sports bra over her head, "I mean, spirits Korra, you've been driving me crazy _all day_." Asami growled against her ear, her hand trailing across Korra's abdomen and up to the newly exposed flesh, sending a shiver down her spine.

Asami paused for a moment to stare at Korra, her eyes moving slowly up and down her torso.

"Um... See anything you like?" Korra asked, blushing.

"Yes, all of it."

"f...fuck!" Korra moaned as Asami lunged her mouth onto her breast. She laced her fingers into her hair and pulled her closer to the flesh, crying out when she felt a warm tongue lashing against her nipple. "Oh... don't stop, please... don't..." Korra pleaded, as Asami's hand slid down her pants, her fingers heading towards where she ached the most.

"Korra... you're wet." Asami whispered hoarsely, stroking her fingers against Korra's clit, in time with her grinding hips. Korra felt her fingers sliding against her, and it was almost too much to bear as they trailed inside of her, curving forwards, causing Korra to desperately pull at Asami's shoulders. She rocked against the welcome hand, choking out incoherent whimpers into the other woman's ear, then felt a familiar fire welling up between her legs as her thrusts become more desperate.

"Not yet." Asami warned, "I need to taste you." She quickly lowered herself to her knees, hooked her hands in Korra's pants and underwear, and pulled down.

Shallow, desperate breaths escaped from within Korra as Asami guided one leg over her shoulder, and nuzzled her lips against the exposed thigh. She felt the heat from Asami's breath as it grazed painstakingly slowly to her centre, where the movement paused, heavy, heated breaths against her sensitive clit. "Stop... stop your damn teasing..." Korra panted, as she felt the lips move to her other thigh, denying her her prize.

"Aren't you impatient?" A smirk appeared on Asami's face as she looked up at Korra. The smirk vanished when Korra stared back at her, thinking of nothing but how badly she wanted that tongue against her.

She heard Asami moan, and then a flash of fire glanced across her clit, and Korra cried out, thrusting her hands back against the wall, clawing at nothing. Asami's tongue was relentless, dancing across the sensitive bud, and once her lips began to suck against it, biting her lip was all Korra could do to stop herself from screaming out. She felt herself coming _hard_ against Asami's mouth almost instantly, and grabbed her head, rocking her hips into the lashing tongue. "fuck... fuck... oh fuck!" Korra cried, riding out the peak of her orgasm.

Her legs turned to jelly and she slid down the wall, until her eyes were level with Asami's.

"Don't _ever_ stop doing that," Korra said, her face flushed.

Asami placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly, and Korra felt another flicker of pleasure as she tasted herself on Asami's lips. "Why would I?" Asami asked, her forehead touching Korra's, "You just taste too fucking good." she purred, a wicked curl appearing at the side of her lips.

Korra took a moment to recover her breath, her eyes roaming across the beauty in front of her.

"Are you ever going to take those off?" she enquired, her eyebrow raised as she glanced over Asami's outfit. Asami smiled and stood up slowly, then began to strip in front of her. Her eyes never breaking contact as she slowly removed one item after the next, until all that was left was a red, lacy thong. "That's... new." Korra gulped.

"You like it?" Asami seemed to be blushing.

"Yes, yes I do. Very much. Yes." Korra scooted herself across the floor, "but I'd also like to take it off." she said gruffly, her hands already tucked into the material, drawing it downwards and letting it fall to the floor.

She looked up and could see Asami biting her lip whilst smiling. "Whilst you're down there..." she purred. Korra happily complied, kneeling up to trail kisses against her abdomen and placing her palms behind her perfectly-formed posterior, delighting as she heard Asami's gasp in response.

She trailed her lips downward and felt fingers curl into her hair, then she shifted her palms downwards behind Asami's thighs and pulled, causing her to fall on top of Korra's thighs, her hands steadying herself on Korra's torso.

"Got ya." Korra ginned at the surprised expression.

"So you _do_ like me on top?" Asami teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Always." whispered Korra, leaning up and pulling them together, locking her lips with the woman she loved, their chests pressed together tightly. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss, seeking out Asami's tongue and feeling a moan escape the other woman as she found it. She pulled away only so that she could assault the other woman's neck, "oh, Korra..." trailing down to her collar bone where she slid her tongue downwards towards her left breast. She held her mouth over, but not touching, the hardened nipple beneath.

"Oh... is this payback? You're evil, Korra." Asami complained, but then gasped sharply as Korra flicked her tongue against her target.

She felt Asami's hand grip her head and pull, as she sucked and licked around her breast and nipple._ It tastes so good... how does every part of her always taste this good?_ Korra shifted her attention to the other breast and felt Asami start to grind more urgently into her waist. She leant up to steal one more kiss, capturing her lip as she reluctantly left, trailing kisses down her torso and shifting her weight beneath the other woman as she lowered herself, her lips against her abdomen, and eventually, her head on the ground beneath her thighs.

She looked up at Asami, seeing nothing but dark green desire welling in her eyes, and placing her hands against her thighs she pulled her down into her mouth, moaning in response to the loud cry from Asami. She slid her tongue between the velvet folds and flicked circles around her clit. She could hear Asami crying out her name, and as her thrusts became urgent she held her tongue in place allowing Asami to rock her clit against it.

"Korra, I'm going to..." Asami was moaning deliriously, but Korra hadn't done with her yet. She shifted down an inch more and thrust her tongue into the wet opening, forcing Asami to practically scream, "Fuck!"

She opened her eyes and felt herself lose control of her own urges again at the sight of Asami frantically rocking against her mouth, eyes closed and her own hands against her breasts.

"oh... oh Korra!" Asami moaned loudly as Korra thrust her tongue inside her and around her clit, again and again, "don't stop... don't sto," Asami choked on her words, suddenly violently thrusting down into her mouth. As Korra felt her climax, a new wetness flooding into her mouth, she raised her hands and found Asami's, tightly threading their fingers.

::

Asami collapsed to the side of Korra and they pulled each other into an embrace, their noses an inch apart. Korra could feel Asami trembling against her.

"Cold?" Korra asked.

"Overwhelmed, more like."

"I'm not done with you yet," Korra grinned, "You set me off all over again just now."

"I'm glad I have that effect on you..." Asami whispered, glancing her a wicked smile as she pulled herself against Korra.

::

Some many hours later, and several lost nights made up for, they lay collapsed, exhausted in a tangle of sweat and limbs.

"Can we just sleep here? I don't think I can move..." Asami mumbled, her eyes glazing over.

Korra leant forward and kissed her quickly, before running off and returning with blankets and pillows, a triumphant expression on her face. Asami had _no idea_ where she'd gotten them and was suddenly too tired to care. She cocooned herself into the makeshift bed with Korra, pushing her back against her chest and sighing contentedly at the warmth.

"I love you. Sometimes so much that it hurts." Asami said, stroking her hand over the arm that Korra always placed around her waist.

"I.. I feel the same. I can't get you out of my head. " Korra mumbled into her neck.

Not long afterwards, they drifted to sleep.

::

She felt at peace, warm, in love. _Nothing_ could take away her happiness. She dreamt of Asami, and she soared through the sky, gold spheres surrounding her in her bliss.

Then her heart suddenly stopped for a moment, and she felt an intense chill coarse through her.

_Something isn't right!_

Red and black patterns swirled madly in her mind, disorientating her. She felt suddenly queasy.

_Something's not right!_

The sky tore open and Korra felt herself falling down through a black abyss, screaming, a cold sweat creeping across her entire body. She was paralysed with fear as a giant, diamond shaped, sinister orange eye blurred into reality above her falling figure.

_"__HELLO, KORRA._" Vaatu laughed.


	2. Sacrifice

Korra awoke, screaming.

"It's okay... You're okay..." She could hear the reassurances of a familiar, warm voice, and she felt Asami's hands surrounding her.

The image of Vaatu's black, crazed iris was still burning in her mind, and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Korra, what happened? I thought the nightmares had stopped?"

"V... Vaatu," she choked on his name.

"Vaatu? You defeated him... what do you mean, Korra?" Asami asked, maintaining her gentle tone whilst stroking Korra's hair.

"He spoke to me," Korra was trembling. "I think… I think he's inside of me," she said, clutching at her chest, her face a mask of confusion and fear.

"Why don't you talk to Raava about it? Just so that we know it was only a nightmare," Asami tried to reassure her, brushing her tears away with her thumb.

"I'm not so good at contacting her here, in fact right now I don't feel a connection at all," Korra sighed. "Will you come with me to the spirit world?" she asked, wiping the rest of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Of course." Asami thought, _I'd follow you to the ends of the world_.

::

Asami pulled her satomobile over by the recently erected spirit portal border gate, and she took Korra's hand as they walked towards it.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato," a guard formally greeted them.

"At ease, soldier," Asami flashed him an amused smile as she thought back to why they'd decided to protect the portal. It was actually Korra's idea. _"The spirit world is beautiful, but it's dangerous. We should protect people from themselves, and gradually open up access once they understand how everything works in there."_

They walked into and through the portal, both smiling at each other, fond and not-so-distant memories returning to them.

"_Korra!_" she heard Raava in her mind the second she arrived, and was shocked into stillness. Asami looked at her with concern as she sat to meditate right by the entrance. Korra looked back apologetically and shook her head, afraid of what she knew was to come.

She cast her mind into itself and focused on the spirit within.

"Raava. What's going on? Why did I dream about Vaatu?"

"_He's... he's here, Korra. I can feel him too._"

"No... I don't understand... how?" Korra felt tears welling at her cheek, but was also acutely aware of arms around her and a warm embrace from behind.

_"After we are defeated, we fade away. Although we cannot rule for ten-thousand years, we can be reborn in the world at any time before then."_ Raava paused in thought, _"as a... lesser form of ourselves, hidden within another living being."_

"But it's so soon, and… why me?" Korra asked.

_"I am also confused. This would usually take at least several hundred years."_

"IT IS BECAUSE YOUR PAIN WAS SO UNIQUE, SO DELICIOUS." Korra felt a flash of hatred wash over her and tried to block it out. No sooner had he spoken, than Vaatu had receded back into nothingness.

"Raava, I don't know what to do!" Korra shouted internally.

_"Korra, there is more,"_ Raava said, and seemed to be hesitant to continue. _"A human body cannot house both of our spirits. They would eventually die."_

"No! No..." Korra choked, "we'd just found happiness. There has to be something..."

_"The only way is for Vaatu to leave your body, and I have tried to evict him, but he is tethered to your soul."_

"So he will stay until I die? And then what? Take over the world with no Avatar to defend it?" Korra felt the desperation creep into her thoughts.

_"In his current lesser form, he too would die when his host dies," _Raava explained._ "If it will allow you to live, I could leave your body. However, Vaatu would then grow at a much faster rate, until he was let loose upon the world inside you, as a dark Avatar."_

"I think we both know that isn't an option. I have to speak to Iroh. I'll talk to you later, Raava." Korra said, lifting herself out of her meditative coma.

::

She woke in familiar, warm arms. "Korra... talk to me, _please_." Asami whispered, her voice cracking. Korra turned around and felt her chest tighten at the sight of tears visibly streaming down Asami's face.

"Asami..." she wanted to lie to her, she wanted to wipe the concern off her face, smile at her and forget about everything. Instead, she looked down to the floor and felt Asami gently lift her chin, silently urging her to continue.

"It wasn't a dream." Korra sighed, and found herself crying when fresh tears appeared in Asami's eyes. "I'm so sorry... I thought we could finally have peace," she sobbed into the other woman's shoulder as she was pulled into her embrace.

"We'll fix this, we'll fix this. Don't worry." Asami, reassuring her as always. Korra decided to leave out the part about her near certain-death. She couldn't bring herself to speak the words.

"I want you to meet someone." Korra choked back her pain and smiled at her, breaking away from the hug. "He's an old friend who might be able to help." She stood and took Asami's hand as they headed in a random direction.

It wasn't long before Iroh's hut appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Korra did love the ability to find what you were looking for in this world. _If only I could find a Vaatu-exorcist_. Alas, the thought summoned no such thing.

Iroh opened his door as the two women approached, with his usual wide, genuine smile.

"Korra! It is so good to see you. And I see you brought a… friend?" he raised an eyebrow at Asami.

"Wait... you're Iroh? THE Iroh?" Asami seemed lost for words and Korra found herself staring appreciatively at her face, which was a mask of wonder.

"Haha! Am I really that famous? Come in, come in." He led the two inside and sat them around the table. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please, do you have any Jasmine?" Asami asked politely.

"Oh, I _like_ her Korra, you chose well with this one!" he laughed and winked as he went to prepare their drinks.

Korra had turned a bright shade of red, and Asami had her lips pressed tightly together trying to contain her laughter at the other woman's face.

"Now, Korra." Iroh said, pouring their tea, "Tell me what troubles you, or did you just want me to meet your lady-friend?" he flashed her a grin, causing her to flush red again.

"No, I mean yes. Sorry, this is Asami, my um..."

"Girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Iroh. I've heard so many wonderful stories." Asami beamed at him, shaking the older man's hand vigorously.

Korra coughed, "Anyway, Iroh," and her heart suddenly constricted, once she remembered why she came here, "I need your help. Long story short, Vaatu is inside me, don't know how, he's tiny and can't do much but he's there and I need him out. Ideas?" She blurted it all out in one sentence.

Iroh's look was incredulous. "Vaatu?"

"Yes, I've spoken to Raava and she can feel him too. I've heard his voice twice now, though I thought, I hoped, the first time it was just a dream." Korra sighed, "But it wasn't."

She spent a few minutes relaying everything she'd discussed with Raava, watching Asami's expression become more and more concerned, leaving out the teeny, tiny detail about her death.

Iroh rubbed the gap between his eyebrows, deep in thought. "The poison." He stated, coming to a sudden conclusion.

"Huh?"

"That is the only explanation. Korra, the poison was an unnatural entity inside you, and it was within you for almost three years. The pain and despair it caused you was beyond what most people would suffer in a lifetime..." he stopped when he saw realisation dawn on Korra's face.

"He's been inside me that long?" she gasped, clutching at her chest and looking down on it in horror.

"Yes, likely dormant and feeding on the negative energies from both you and the poison during those years," Iroh spoke, sadness in his voice.

"So suffering from the poison itself wasn't enough? Months of being a cripple and three years of hell wasn't enough? Now I get this... this consolation prize thrown in?" She found herself shouting, pacing furiously around the room, but even knowing her anger was misplaced she couldn't help herself, "It's not FAIR! I went through all that, and then some spirit _violates_ me, and now I have to _die_?" Korra gritted her teeth and looked down, realising that she'd said too much.

"Korra... what? What do you mean...?" Asami's voice was a terrified whisper.

Korra sat down, frustrated tears welling under her eyes, and put her head in her palms. "I can't have Vaatu and Raava inside of me. Once Vaatu gets strong enough, my body won't be able to cope with them both."

"Then make one of them leave!" Asami shouted, yelling despite herself.

"I... I can't. Vaatu would only leave by his own will, and if I let Raava go, Vaatu would take over me, become a dark avatar and destroy the world."

"Then let him!" Asami sobbed whilst shouting, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"I'm sorry... I just don't see how losing control of my body is any better than letting it go. He's so weak right now, at least if I die I'll take him with me," she sighed, "But if I release Raava and live with Vaatu inside of me, it's worse. Think of what he could do! He'd kill you and everyone else!" Korra searched her eyes, desperate for understanding.

Asami said nothing, her damp eyes fiercely staring down at the table, and her hands clenched into fists.

Iroh sat calmly, deep in thought. "Korra." He eventually broke the silence, "Perhaps you should stay in the spirit world, where you have a stronger bond with Raava. It will surely slow down Vaatu's advance."

"But why does it matter? I'm still powerless to change anything." Korra had resignation in her voice, not helped by how much she could see this was tearing Asami apart.

"If we slow the process, we may find a way to remove him." He tried to smile, but Korra could see that even he was deeply concerned.

They sat and drank the rest of the tea in silence, each lost in thought.

When they finished, Korra was the first to stand. "I'll go mediate at the tree of life, see if I can find any answers." She felt Asami take her hand, holding her back.

"Korra... wait... don't leave." Asami looked up at her with clear concern in her eyes.

"I'll be right here, you should... you should probably keep an eye on things out there. Send Jinora if you need me." Korra put on a brave face and stroked the other woman's hand, then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"But what if..." Asami couldn't say the words.

"I'm not going to just keel over and die, I promise." Korra tried to reassure her, "and I think it's best for now if we don't tell anyone. I don't want to spread panic."

"Thanks for tea, Iroh." Korra attempted to sound cheerful as they waved farewell.

She embraced Asami, squeezing her tightly and deeply inhaling her scent like as if it were for the last time. As they parted, Asami paused with her back to Korra, her voice almost a whisper, "Promise me... promise me that you won't die."

"I promise."

::

Asami choked back tears as she headed back to the Satomobile parked outside. _Three years... for three years I thought I'd lost her, and now it's all happening again_. She slumped her head into her arms against the steering wheel and sobbed. For how long, she didn't know.

Eventually she straightened up, her mind focused. _I'll do what I do best_, she thought, heading to her office to busy herself with the latest prototypes and city plans.

::

Korra sat in the tree of life, crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"KORRA," she felt Vaatu smile maliciously.

"I don't want you, leave me alone." She tried to re-focus, "Raava?"

_"Korra... I'm so sorry... he's already taking over!"_ Raava sounded frantic.

"What? No! Can't you hold him off a little longer?" Korra asked.

_"I am trying, Korra." _Raava's voice was all but a whisper now.

"PATHETIC!" Vaatu sneered, and Korra cried in pain as she felt something twist inside her for the first time.

"How can you be this strong already?" Korra panicked, clutching her chest.

"I HAVE BEEN GATHERING MY STRENGTH FOR YEARS INSIDE YOU. WAITING."

"Waiting... for what?" Korra didn't want to know the answer.

"WAITING UNTIL I KNEW I HAD THE STRENGTH TO SUPPRESS RAAVA AND DESTROY YOU!" Vaatu declared, as he sent tendrils cascading throughout her mind and body. Korra felt him double, then triple in size, laughing as he squeezed against Raava, threatening to split Korra in two.

Korra screamed as hot needles of pain erupted inside of her, and she clutched at her middle gasping for air. "J.. Jinora," she desperately tried to contact the girl, for one selfish last request.

::

"Korra!" Jinora felt a hot, fleeting feeling of dread sweep through her mind.

"Jinora, what's the matter?" Tenzin asked, concerned. They were sat at the dinner table, finishing off their lunch.

"It's... its Korra, I think she's in trouble!" Jinora closed her eyes and attempted to enter the spirit world, soon finding the cause of distress. She hovered above Korra's twisted, convoluting body, and gasped. "Korra! What's happening?"

"No time... to explain... please," and she hated herself for this, but she just wanted one... _just one _more chance to look at her face, "Please, ask Asami to come. Alone."

"But Korra!" Jinora cried.

"PLEASE Jinora!" Korra looked at her, desperation in her eyes as she was thrust into another spasm of pain.

Jinora snapped her eyes open. "We need to call Asami, _now_." was all that she said, respecting Korra's wishes after seeing the intensity in her eyes.

::

Asami had never driven so fast. She came dangerously close to crashing, or killing somebody, or both. Tears streamed down her eyes... _Damnit Korra, you promised!_

She hurled the car straight into the crater, and screeched on her brakes in front of the portal, jumping out of the car and running into the golden light.

Once in the spirit world, she was overcome with panic. _How do I find her? How do I get to Korra?_ No sooner had the picture of Korra entered her mind, than the tree of life zoomed into reality from the distance, as if she'd run thousands of miles with a mere thought.

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a familiar voice scream from within, and she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the source.

She crumbled completely at the sight of Korra, writhing in pain, a sliver of blood trailing from her mouth. Asami lost all of her strength and collapsed before the sight, then held Korra's violently jerking body as tightly as she could.

:: 

"'Sami, you came..." Korra whispered, forcing a smile as she brushed her hand over the other woman's cheek.

"Korra..." Asami didn't have any words.

"Sorry... I just wanted you here. Didn't know... it'd be this quick." Korra spoke in gasps between her obvious pain. "Selfish, I know." Somehow, she managed to smirk.

"I'm the selfish one!" Asami cried. "You're sacrificing yourself, _again_, and all I can think about is how you can't die, you can't leave me alone... how I don't think I can even live without you!" Her tears splashed freely onto Korra's cheek.

_I love her, so much_, Korra thought, as she was thrust into the most vicious and painful spasm yet, Vaatu's laughs and maddening snarls fading into black as he ripped through what was left of her soul.

::

A thought struck Asami, like a beam of light in a pit of despair. As she held Korra's dying figure, she made a decision. And although it terrified her, the fear was nothing compared to the thought of losing Korra.

She pinned down Korra's violently jerking body down, and stared into her bloodshot eyes.

"Vaatu," she demanded, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

Korra's body fell limp and her eyes flashed from blue to orange. "YOU DARE TO ADDRESS ME?" the spirit responded.

"You're killing her. And without a host, you'll die too..."

"IT IS OF NO CONCERN, TAKING THE AVATAR'S LIFE IS WORTH A THOUSAND-THOUSAND DEATHS."

"There's another way..." Asami stated, and noticing the spirit's pause, "Use _me_ as a host."

"HAHAHAHA! FOOL! WHY WOULD I WISH TO RESIDE IN SUCH A PITIFUL VESSEL?"

Asami gulped, she had to get this right. _Had_ to. "You're out of touch, like most ancient spirits. You don't know how things work in the modern world. You don't know what true power is any more." She was sweating, knowing full well that she was an infant attempting to half-bluff a being so ancient that it was beyond her comprehension, but it was all or nothing. "Turning into a giant and destroying everything won't work anymore. We have machines. We have technology. We can survive and rebuild."

"THIS DOES NOT MATTER, WHEN I RETURN, I WILL DESTROY HUMANITY COMPLETELY!"

"You can't, not with physical force! It only took a few months for humanity to recover from your last attack." She saw the spirit scowl in disgust, "Wealth is power now, technology and science, medicine, engineering. These are the powers of the world, and... I... I have them all." There was a moment of silence. She was shaking uncontrollably now.

Seconds passed, agonising, silent flickers of time which felt like hours. Then she saw Vaatu form a crooked grin.

"YOU ARE A FOOL. YOU WOULD SACRIFICE YOUR OWN BODY AND DESTROY THE WORLD FOR THIS GIRL?"

"Yes...!" Asami choked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"THEN I SHALL CONSUME YOUR SOUL! I ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSAL."

Vaatu clasped his hand around the back of her neck and pushed his mouth against hers. As she felt a dark arrow sear through her body and into her spine, her last conscious thought was how still Korra's body looked. _I hope I was in time..._ The world slipped into darkness as she fell forwards, slumping over Korra's motionless body.


	3. Darkness

Her consciousness slowly twisted back into reality. She could feel someone dabbing her forehead with a moist towel, and she had the mother of all headaches, worse than that time a nut fell out of her latest aircraft prototype and bumped her on the head.

"Urghh... where am I," Asami croaked, slowly trying to pry her eyes open. The room felt too bright, she had no sense of time or space.

::

Korra tried not to cry, but she couldn't stem the tears. _She's alive... she's alive!_

"You're home. I'm here..." she whispered, caressing Asami's hand.

"Korra, what happened?" Asami asked, one eye now fully open.

"You were unconscious. You've been out for four days with a fever," Korra sighed, "Asami, I was so worried..." she said, softly stroking her hair.

"Wait!" Asami suddenly sat up with her eyes wide, "Argh..." she pressed her hand to her forehead, "I remember!", "Korra! You're alive! You're okay!" Asami's smile made Korra's heart soar, "I made it in time... thank goodness." she whispered.

"Yeah, Tenzin found us after Jinora told him what had happened, though even she doesn't know the full story. I was out for a day or so myself, you know." Korra walked to the window, her back to Asami and sighed, "I know what you did. You made a deal with the Devil. I heard it all."

"Korra, I... I had to... you would have done the same... you were dying, _dying_ right in front of me!" Asami cried painful tears as the memory flashed in her mind.

Korra hurried back to her, "No, please, it's okay. I've had a few days to think on this. We'll find a way, we always do. Right now I'm just glad you're alive." She sat on the bed and embraced Asami, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, for saving me." Korra said, and she meant it. She hadn't felt ready to die, she wanted a long and happy life with Asami. _But first I'll have to figure out what to do with Vaatu_, she thought. Raava had been quiet since the incident. Korra felt sure she was simply resting and recovering her strength, but for the moment it meant that she couldn't enter the avatar state.

"Korra, I'm really thirsty..." Asami croaked.

"Oh! Of course, sorry," Korra said, and with a fluid arm motion she trailed a line of water from the nearby faucet to Asami's lips, where the other woman drank hungrily.

"Mmm, thanks. You know, that's the first time you've used bending around me for a long time." Asami mused, only just realising it herself.

Korra thought about it, "I always got the impression you weren't a big fan of bending, so I tend to not use it near you."

"I'm not my father, Korra. I don't mind it at all, especially when it's you," Asami said, smirking when Korra flushed. "What about that time in the spirit world, with the air bending, and even the avatar state, all so that you could have your wicked way with me?" Asami was flirting. Korra turned red.

"Th..that doesn't count, you took advantage of me and you know it!" she pouted, folding her arms.

"Aren't you adorable?" Asami smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss, then lifted her hand to her mouth, seemingly aghast. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I must have four days' worth of morning breath!" Asami pulled a disgusted face to empathise her point, and Korra burst out laughing.

::

Asami finished cleaning her teeth, already feeling infinitely more human, then walked over to the hot tub and allowed herself to slide into the welcome bubbles, the sensation of the warm water against her skin electing a delighted sigh.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes. _We're both alive, that's all that matters._ She thought. But she couldn't stem the anxiety she felt, she certainly couldn't pretend that Vaatu wasn't inside of her now. Who knew when he'd awake? _Will he take over my mind? Will I lose myself forever?_ She pulled her knees against her chest and tried to will the bad thoughts away.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Can I, um... come in?" Korra, sounding as nervous as always, which Asami secretly loved about her.

"Yes Korra, and you don't even have to close your eyes this time," said Asami, reminded of a similar conversation in a certain shower room downstairs, not so long ago…

Korra opened the door and came in with a fold-out chair tucked under her arms. She closed the door behind her, set out the chair and sat beside the tub. Asami noticed her eyes roaming up and down her body.

"You're not even being subtle, Korra," she teased.

"Sorry… But we did both just nearly die. In my case not for the first time," Korra sighed, "maybe I just want to enjoy you, while I still can."

"Enjoy me huh?" Asami felt herself blush a little at the remark. She took the other woman's hand. "Look, Korra. We can't dwell. We have to move forwards and get past this if we're ever going to find peace." Asami decided to hide her fears, Korra had been through so much already and she'd hate to burden her with more.

"I don't know how you can be so calm," Korra said, a distant, almost sad look in her eyes. _If only you knew_, Asami thought, smiling anyway. She noticed that Korra was trailing her finger up her arm and raised an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, Korra had suddenly leant over her and pushed her lips against hers, and Asami was shocked at the desperation she felt in them.

She felt her fears washed away as Korra's tongue entered her mouth and swirled against hers. When Korra eventually pulled away she could see a deep longing in her eyes, somehow different to when they'd made love in the past. "Get in here," Asami demanded, and Korra wasted no time in stripping off and slipping into the tub next to her.

"What's gotten into you?" Asami asked, intrigued.

"I just need to feel close to you... as close as possible," Korra said, brushing her hand across the tear that had appeared under Asami's cheek.

"Come here, then..." Asami said softly, as she wrapped her legs around the water bender's waist, slipped her arms around her shoulders and held herself against Korra's body as tightly as possible. Their lips met in a tender kiss which soon turned deeper, filled with longing, Asami leaning her head to be able to gain full access to Korra's searching tongue. They kissed roughly, gripping into each other's hair, like this could be their last time together. _Because it really could_, Asami thought sadly.

The terrifying thoughts that kept haunting her became a distant blur as Korra ebbed forwards, allowing Asami to find purchase on the wide edge of the upper step of the hot tub, water sitting just below her waist. She placed her legs above Korra's shoulders, where they half floated in the silky water.

Korra made a few subtle gestures with her arms, deep in concentration for a moment, swirling water into streams around Asami's waist. Asami couldn't help her surprised laughter, but laughter was soon replaced with hoarse, throaty moans as Korra bent the water into high pressure currents, swirling over Asami's thighs and between her legs, running past her clit, as if she were being constantly touched and teased by the most delicate, wet tongue imaginable. _This feels amazing_, she thought, biting her lip as she gazed into Korra's serious expression.

Korra returned her stare, bashfully, "You said you didn't mind..."

"I… I _definitely_ don't mind," Asami groaned, her hips rocking, the sensation of the pulsating water sending her to dizzying heights of pleasure, "just don't stop. That, I would mind", she gasped. She was on the precipice of desire from the perfectly directly streams of water, constantly stoking a furnace that threatened to explode.

Korra moved closer, until their heads were side by side, where Asami could place her hands behind the strong, muscular shoulders in front of her. She groaned when she felt lips… tongue… _teeth_ explore her neck. She felt Korra's fingers exploring her wetness under the bubbling water, "If you go there, I won't last much longer," she growled through clenched teeth.

Korra turned to look at her, deep dark pools of blue, her cheeks flushed. In a husky, dry voice she uttered one word: "good."

Asami's whole body shivered at the word, and she raked her fingers down the bronze shoulders beneath them, digging into flesh. Korra hissed in response, pulled Asami close with one hand and thrust her fingers inside of her with the other.

Asami lost herself, gasping, clutching madly at the back of the bronze flesh in front of her. "Korra! I'm… going to..!" she arched her back and bit her lip as she felt the first tremor jolt through her, "no… fuck! …I'm coming!" Those determined, thrusting fingers were too much to bear and she clashed her hips roughly into them again and again, a fierce orgasm shuddering inside of her, and just when she thought she was at her peak, her clit surrendered to the water torrents and forced a second, stronger climax. She lost control of her body, mouthed wordless curses, forgot who she was for a few moments of pure bliss.

After the tremors died down both inside and out, she opened her eyes, and was surprised to find she had tears in them. She was clutching Korra closely, nails pressed into her back, their heads side by side. Korra was uncharacteristically silent, and moments later Asami noticed her shoulders softly jerking up and down.

"Don't ever leave me... 'Sami... please..." Korra was crying.

Asami tried to shake off the post-orgasm haze, and pulled back from their embrace to look at Korra, mustering the bravest, fiercest face she could manage, "I'll fight him Korra. I'll fight back with everything I have."

Then Asami's stomach made the loudest growl she'd ever heard, and Korra gasped and jumped backwards... "Vaatu?" she asked, despairingly.

"Umm... no," Asami blushed, "I'm just starving. Sorry."

Korra snorted out laughter, dissolving all tension in the air, with Asami following soon after. After they had calmed down, Asami put her hand beneath Korra's chin. "I don't know what will happen next, but so long as we're together, we'll make it." She smiled.

"You're right. I'm going to tell Tenzin everything, and see if he can help." Korra said.

"Good idea. I guess all I can do is get on with work, and let you know if anything weird starts happening." Asami paused, staring at the gorgeous bronze beauty before her, "And by the way, Korra… whatever you _did_ back there, I want a repeat of it. Soon."

Korra flashed her a bashful grin and sank backwards into the bubbles, so that just her nose, eyes and brightly blushing cheeks were visible. _So cute_, Asami thought, slinking back into the bath and pushing herself towards Korra, _food can wait just a little longer... _

::

"Are you being serious?" Tenzin asked, mouth agape at the end of Korra's fantasy tale.

"Unfortunately, yes. Deadly serious," Korra sighed.

"Well, I suppose it does explain you both being unconscious for so long." he said, stroking his beard, "Unfortunately, I don't see what choice we have other than to lock her up, and monitor her."

Korra spat out her tea. "WHAT?"

"If Vaatu is inside of her, who knows what nefarious scheme he could hatch with her power at his disposal. It could destroy the city, or the world even!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Korra was about to boil over.

"I know full well how you feel about her, Korra. But this is serious. Do you really want her running amok when she could be Vaatu in disguise, and you wouldn't know?"

She slammed her fist on the table, silencing the air bender. "I WOULD KNOW!" she yelled, "I know her better than anybody, and I'll take it upon myself to watch over her." She thrust a finger at Tenzin "I came to you for advice on how to _help_ her, and you want to lock her up? Are you CRAZY? Ugh!"

Korra stormed out of the room in disgust, "And Tenzin, if you or anybody try to harm her, or restrain her, you'll have the avatar to deal with. _Is that clear?_"

"Perfectly. Korra, please calm down. I will respect your decision and if I think of anything, Jinora will be in touch," Tenzin said, hurrying after her.

Korra sighed and closed her eyes, shaking a little from the outburst, "Okay Tenzin. Sorry for blowing off... it's just that..." her voice cracked, and Tenzin pulled her into a soft embrace. "... I love her, so much, and I can't stand the thought of ever losing her."

"We won't let it come to that, Korra. I'll do everything I can."

::

Asami frowned at her newest blueprints, detailing a new network of elevated magnetic rails which would draw a carriage beneath them. It would be a revolutionary new way to get around the city! There was something not quite right about the alignment of the magnetic link and the traction inhibitors. She tapped her pencil end on the drawing, deep in thought.

"ASAMI."

She yelped with surprise and flew out of her chair, then covered her mouth, calmed her nerves and sat back down.

"... Yes? Vaatu?" She had never spoken to a voice in her head before, except when she was arguing with herself about the best way to recalibrate flux capacitors.

"I SEE YOU WERE HONEST ABOUT YOUR POSITION OF POWER. THIS IS GOOD. IF YOU HAD LIED, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN HER SLEEP AND THEN MADE YOU SLIT YOUR OWN THROAT."

"It's hardly something I'd lie about," Asami said, trying to hide her fear, "How long have you been... conscious?"

"THAT IS NOT YOUR CONCERN. I AM HERE NOW, AND I WILL SOON OWN YOU, BODY AND SOUL."

"Don't you want to learn what I know first?" she asked, completely aware that he would see she was trying to buy time. Heat suddenly seared through her chest, and she hissed in pain.

"I AM AS OLD AS TIME ITSELF. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FOOL ME. THERE IS NOTHING IN YOUR HEAD THAT I CANNOT PULL OUT BY FORCE," he boomed angrily.

Asami gritted her teeth, "It's ten times faster to learn by doing, and you know it."

"NONSENSE… HOWEVER, I WILL ENTERTAIN THE NOTION. SHOW ME YOUR POWER, ASAMI SATO."

She stood up from her chair, wrapped herself in her outdoor jacket and headed to the air hangar. There she found her baby, _the Sapphire_, named and coloured after a certain special somebody's eyes. She clambered into it and started the engine.

The aircraft lurched forwards as Asami engaged the throttle, getting airborne in no time.

"FASCINATING. YOU HAVE MADE CLUMSY METAL CAGES THAT CAN FLY. LIKE THE SPIRITS HAVE BEEN ABLE TO, SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on her. "That's not the only reason we're up here." Asami said, trying to keep calm but constantly wondering if she still had control of herself or if she was already being manipulated.

"YOUR FEAR IS DELICIOUS."

"Thanks." Asami thought bluntly, suddenly calming her nerves to steel. Even though she wasn't spiritual, she did know that feeding Vaatu negative energy was a no-no.

She took the Sapphire higher until there was a clear, Arial view of the entire city. She pushed her thoughts inwards again, "All of the engineering and transportation technology down there, is from Future Industries." she tried to hide the pride from her thoughts, "We also have a heavy stake in healthcare, drainage, and research and development of pretty much any technology you can think of. Ever since we teamed up with Varrick, anyway."

"SO YOU CREATE THE TECHNOLOGY USED AROUND THE WORLD?" Vaatu asked.

"Yes, pretty much. We use it to make life easier for everyone, such as by improving their health or helping them to get from A to B."

"YOU CAN ALSO MAKE WEAPONS?"

Asami hesitated... "Y.. yes."

"GOOD. I GROW WEARY. ENJOY YOUR LAST DAYS ON THIS WORLD, ASAMI SATO."

She said nothing, shedding tears as she brought the Sapphire back to the runway.

::

Korra had gone to the spirit world, hoping to find Raava, seeking answers.

"Raava?" she asked. There was a pause.

_"I am here, Korra,"_ the spirit said, sounding somewhat exhausted.

"Phew... I'm glad you're okay. I came here to check on you, I was worried."

_"I had to recover from keeping you alive after Vaatu's assault. But I am fine. In an hour or two you will be able to enter the avatar state."_

"You kept me alive? I... I never realised. Thank you!" Korra exclaimed.

_"You have a good heart, avatar Korra. I would never let you die if I could help it."_

"I really appreciate it Raava... But... I'm also here because I'm worried about Asami."

_"You are right to be concerned. Vaatu will grow in power, and he will take over his host. It is just a matter of when."_

"Will she become a dark avatar?"

_"Perhaps, or perhaps he will chose to use the technology she so foolishly sold to him."_ Raava sounded angry.

"She did it to save me..."

_"I know. But this could turn out much worse for everyone. Korra, if it comes to it..."_

"Don't."

_"You cannot hide from it, Korra."_

"I won't be able to do that, and you know it."

_"You might have to, for the sake of the world. If he takes over her completely, your only choice will be to kill her."_

"STOP IT!" Korra anguished, kneeling down with her head in her hands. "I'll find another way!"

::

Asami lay in her bed, an empty spot next to her where Korra should be. _I can't blame her for not wanting to be around me, I suppose. I might not be me._

She stared up at the ceiling, time passing agonisingly slowly, trying to stop herself thinking about what was inside of her. Trying to find some peace, trying to sleep. The room was so quiet, and she missed Korra terribly.

Suddenly she heard the front door unlock, followed by footsteps thumping up the stairs, and her heart leapt through her mouth. "Korra!" she beamed as she saw the water tribe woman in her doorway. But her smile soon faded at the hard expression on her face.

"Asami..." Korra sighed, kicking off her boots and furs before sitting on the bed. "I spoke to people today... and all they cared about was locking you up, or... or worse. Nobody could help, at all."

As Korra turned to face her, Asami could see the despair in her eyes. She had to look away.

"I can't say I blame them," Asami sighed, "I'd probably do the same if it were some random person in the same situation."

"You're not a random person!" Korra exclaimed, almost shouting, looking at her.

"Well, yelling at each other won't help things," Asami caught Korra's gaze and saw her face soften. "Would you just... lie with me tonight? I had kind of a rough day myself." Asami patted the empty space beside her.

"What happened?" Korra asked as she settled in beside her, the heat of her body and her addictive scent detracting from Asami's problems temporarily.

"He spoke to me today, for the first time."

Korra bolted upright, "WHAT?"

"He isn't here now, if that's what you're thinking. I'm me, I promise," she looked into Korra's eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. "Please Korra, just lie with me... I'm scared…" Asami hated to admit this to her, but she was at the end of her tether.

Korra turned to face her and pulled her into her strong, loving arms, "I'm so sorry. I should have known, I mean we knew it was going to happen... what did he say?"

"Nothing nice. I had to show him the technology I'd promised him, and then he got tired."

"Do you think he will find a way to abuse it?"

"Without a doubt, he's already asked about weapons. I should probably step down as CEO until we find a way to fix this," Asami finished, burying her head into Korra's chest and fighting off the urge to sob uncontrollably.

Korra stroked her hair, putting her at ease a little. "Asami... Don't do anything rash... you do so much good in your work. For all we know, he could be bluffing! This could take years, if he can even take over your body at all!" Korra was reaching, and Asami knew it. But she wanted to believe her words.

"Thanks sweetie," she said, reaching up to kiss her quickly, before turning around and sighing as she felt Korra's embrace, her warm chest against her back and her arms cocooning her in a barrier of safety.

"Night 'Sami, love you." Korra said sleepily.

"Love you too, my little water tribe stallion," Asami purred, trying to end the night on a high. Korra giggled, and Asami fell asleep in a happier state of mind.

::

Asami had a fevered dream of polished liquid metal, shining, shimmering. It felt dangerous, toxic. She saw it seeping into her pores... and felt a pain more intense than she'd ever known, causing her to scream out. As the pain dimmed, realisation suddenly hit her unconscious mind. The poison! That's it!

Her eyes flung open, and she shook Korra awake.

"Korra! Korra..!"

"Snnnrt... wha? Pancakes?" Korra groaned.

"Better. I think I know how to beat Vaatu."

Korra was suddenly wide awake. "How?" She demanded, shaking Asami's shoulder.

"Steady," Asami giggled. "You might not like it."

"Try me".

"Vaatu manifested in you so soon after his defeat because the poison inside of you was irresistible to him, right? If I can get some of that, I can reverse engineer it to create a powerful antidote."

"Wait, you want the poison? An antidote? Why?" Korra's face was perplexed.

"I figured if he loves the poison so much, the antidote will either kill him outright, or force him out of my body. Without a host, he'll die."

"Asami, I'm not sure about this. You are _you_, right?"

"Yes, Korra. I'm me," Asami said, playfully fiddling Korra's hair and gazing back into her troubled eyes.

"What if it doesn't work? What if the antidote kills you?" Korra turned her eyes downwards.

"I just have a good feeling about this, sometimes you have to go with your gut. I'll need to go to the labs and make sure we've got everything we need, I might even have to design a new prototype for breaking down special compounds..."

Korra smiled. She loved watching Asami deep in her mumbo jumbo scientific thoughts.

"How about whilst you're working out the finer details, I go get the poison?" Korra shuddered at the thought, but if it would rescue Asami, no price was too high.

"You have some?" Asami's eyes lit up.

"Yup, the stuff I bended out should still be at Toph's. She kept it - I don't know why, probably because my pain gives her fond memories," Korra said, half serious.

Asami grinned at Korra as she danced around the room, getting ready.

"I should have everything ready by the time you're back, assuming I work out the kinks," Asami frowned, doubting herself.

"You will. You're my genius engineer girlfriend." Korra beamed proudly, kissing her and running out of the door.

The engineer smirked as she left, and her eyes flickered orange for the briefest of moments.

::

Asami rallied together her best team of scientists, preparing everything that they'd need to create the antidote. Within a few hours of dashing about, she was satisfied that they were ready to begin.

At that moment, Korra burst into the lab, beaming in her usual confident way. She had a rock in her hand.

"Great timing, avatar." Asami smiled, "What's that?" she pointed at the rock, an eyebrow raised.

"The poison of course, well, it's inside here I mean. And I had a really hard time getting it from Toph too, she thought I'd gone nuts," Korra pouted.

"Well she's one to talk," Asami grinned, "Let me have a look?" Asami held out her hand and Korra happily obliged. Asami turned it over a few times in her hand, and then passed it back.

"You see that canister over there? Can you bend the poison into it?" Asami glanced over at a metal beaker, which Korra headed towards.

"No problem!" she said, bending the rock into two pieces and carefully metal-bending the poison into the receptacle.

"Fantastic! Now we can begin to see what it's made of, and take it from there." Asami wrapped her hands around Korra's waist and held her tightly. "Thanks, Korra. You're a lifesaver. Literally."

"No problem," she grinned. "I'll leave you to your science stuff. Call me? I mean definitely call me before you start injecting yourself with any weird stuff, promise?"

"I will," Asami promised, kissing her on the lips before she left.

"Okay team, let's do this. I want to know everything that's in this stuff, yesterday!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused, busying themselves immediately.

::

Korra bounced around the city with a spring in her step, fixing the crumbling areas of the city with even more gusto than usual.

_She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay, and we're going to be okay._ Korra was almost glowing. Though she wasn't in the spirit world, she tried to talk to Raava to share the good news.

"Raava?"

_"I'm here, Korra."_

"Oh wow, I'm talking to you outside?"

_"Yes, I am surprised to hear your voice as well."_the spirit paused,_"This does not bode well, Korra."_

Korra's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

_"If we are talking to each other here, it means balance in your world has shifted heavily towards the spiritual side. Do you not feel it?"_

Korra paused, trying to reach her senses out. "Oh no!" she gasped.

_"Yes. Vaatu. He has awoken, and is stronger than ever. Korra..."_

"I told you, I don't want to hear it. I'll find another way."

Korra dropped the boulder which she was about to earth bend into a new rooftop, and sprinted back to Future Industries.

::

"Good job, all. Now, _get out_." Asami smirked as they filed out of the room, holding up the result of their tireless work - a large, glass vial of sleek, metallic sliver-blue. _Your technology is indeed powerful, Sato._

Vaatu laughed at the tiny voice of despair in the back of his mind.

Asami was lost, and she didn't know how to get back. She was powerless to watch as another being controlled her every move, she was terrified and screaming, caught in a sleep paralysis that one never wakes up from.

::

"VAATU!" the door slammed open, and Korra stood in the doorframe, looking enraged.

"Korra? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asami asked, an eyebrow raised.

It broke her heart, but Korra looked away and continued, "Don't try to trick me, I know it's you, I sensed you, Raava sensed you. Your spiritual energy can't lie!"

Asami walked up to her and touched her face gently, "Korra, it's me. Hey."

"It isn't, I know it isn't..." Korra struggled to hold back her tears, especially when Asami kissed her. As she involuntarily returned the kiss, the other woman bit her, _hard_. Korra cried out, pain pulsing on the tip of her tongue, but thankfully no blood.

"HAHAHA!" Asami's... No, Vaatu's eyes sparked bright orange, and he grinned menacingly. It was the single most disturbing, heart wrenching thing Korra had ever seen. He strode back to the desk and picked something up.

"DO YOU SEE THIS, AVATAR?" he held up the glass vial triumphantly, causing Korra to gasp as she instantly recognised the contents.

"No!" she cried.

"YES. THANKS TO YOU, I CAN MAKE _THIS_ IN UNLIMITED AMOUNTS. I WILL POISON YOUR WATER SYSTEM AND YOUR RIVERS. I WILL BASK IN EVERYONE'S SUFFERING AS THEY WITHER AND _DIE_."

Korra fell to her knees as the words sank in. But she couldn't do what Raava had asked her to... maybe she could just capture him and they'd figure something out. Maybe.

_"No, Korra."_ It was Raava. _"If you lock him up, he will escape. He will soon become powerful enough to no longer need a host, and he has memorised how to craft this liquid."_

Korra sobbed, her hands covering her face. _I can't… I won't…_

"WHAT WILL YOU DO, AVATAR? KNEEL THERE AND _DIE?_" Vaatu hissed, placing the vial on a table and then swiftly drawing a dagger hidden in his boot. He charged straight towards her, delighted by the free kill she had presented to him.

It happened as if in slow motion.

Korra suddenly stood to face her attacker, eyes focused, ready to strike his face with a lethal point blank fire blast. Vaatu was upon her, and she him. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white. "_Do it!_" Raava exclaimed.

As they clashed upon one another, there was the briefest pause before the room erupted into a flash of golden, shimmering light.

::

Lips. Warm, loving. An embrace, familiar, tender. That scent, reminding her of… _home_. The swelling in her chest, tender as snow yet fierce as a thousand armies, almost overbearing, threatening to spill over and consume her whole. _I'm so in love with you... Korra…_

Asami's eyes snapped open, her senses violently returning, all at once. Warmth against her lips... Korra's lips. Arms around her back, Korra's arms. She could move again, she could feel, and she was overwhelmed by the pounding in her chest. _Korra!_ She sobbed, returning her kiss desperately.

After a few moments of relishing Korra's lips against her own, she felt Korra's pursuit slow to a stop, and was confused when the girl fell limp against her. Korra's weight began to drag her down until she was on her knees, and when she looked into Korra's eyes, she was frightened by how exhausted she looked... "Korra?"

"You're back... I'm so happy... so happy." Korra mumbled, smiling with joyous tears in her eyes, as she stroked Asami's cheek. "I love you, 'Sami," she whispered, eyes glazing over. Her arm fell from Asami's cheek and her head lolled backwards as she released a long sigh, from which her lungs didn't fill up again.

Asami stared, vacantly, at the motionless body resting in her arms.

Korra was dead.

It took her brain a few painful seconds to process. She felt a warm slickness on her right hand, and realised she was holding onto something in front of Korra's chest. She trembled as she looked down, and then she screamed.


	4. Light

Darkness… nothing but darkness, and the sensation of falling very slowly through an endless, open space.

_Am I dreaming?_

Korra felt so very, very tired... she wanted to sleep, close her eyes. Let herself drift away, move on, and see what came next. But the nagging sensation that she was leaving something behind kept tugging at her, like a twitch in a tired muscle.

Gradually, her tired eyes began to close.

She was about to surrender herself completely, when a golden light flashed in her mind, giving her a brief moment of clarity and a jolt of energy.

_Asami!_

::

Her eyes flew open and she found herself floating, formless, in a never ending expanse of white.

From nowhere, and from nothing, a small sprout appeared in what Korra understood to be the ground. It quickly curled itself upwards into a thick brown shoot, winding around and around itself until it was at least a person high, before opening up at the top into a canopy of beautiful, luminescent green.

A young girl with golden hair, feathered wings of white and a smile of innocence, gently glided down to rest underneath the new tree. She seemed content to lay there, staring up with brilliant blue eyes at the green, newly flourishing life.

"Hello?" Korra tried to talk, but the words wouldn't form.

A red ball bounced across the floor slowly, coming to rest by the girl's legs. Korra shifted her gaze to the right and saw a raven haired boy, with golden orange eyes and black, velvety wings, run up to recover the toy. He was giggling.

"Oh, hello!" the boy said to the girl, blushing.

The girl sat up and smiled, "Hello! Is this yours?" she held out his ball and he gratefully took it, then sat down.

"This tree is really pretty." He said, running the ball around his hand, as if nervous.

"Yes, I like it too. I think it's the beginning of… _everything_. It's so beautiful," she smiled at the boy, blushing slightly.

"Hey, wanna play?" He suddenly asked, flipping the ball up and catching it in both hands.

"Yes! Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Vaatu." He said, holding out his hand and grinning widely.

"I'm Raava… pleased to meet you," she grinned from ear to ear.

As they wandered away, hand in hand, fields of green and meadows of gold began to form underneath the tree, rapidly transforming what was a white canvas into a beautiful oil painting. Further and further the new-found life spread, and at the end of it all, the sky exploded into a startling streak of sapphire, bringing tears of joy to Korra's eyes.

::

Korra felt everything shift forwards in time, she saw the world in a blur of motion. Spirits came into being and began to roam the meadows. Lakes and rivers ebbed and flowed, changing the scenery around them. Life flourished.

_A millennia passed. _

Vaatu and Raava, now fully grown, were holding each other in a tender embrace, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They turned to face the vastness of the spirit world.

"It is beautiful". Vaatu said.

"I knew it would be," Raava sighed, contentedly.

They smiled as they turned to kiss one another, and a golden light welled up within their chests. The light spread throughout their bodies, eventually enveloping them completely and with such intensity that it was painful to watch. Once the light had faded a little, in their place floated a large, magnificently bright golden sphere, tendrils of gold all around the circumference, droplets of blue and orange circling at the centre.

They had converged, Korra understood. A spiritual merging of two souls, an occurrence only possible between two greater spirits. Why she knew this, she couldn't fathom. They rose into the black infinity above, where they could watch over the new world together.

Korra continued to watch the world blur forwards, in awe.

_Several millennia passed. _

Mankind came into the world, born, like everything else, from the tree of life. Mankind was curious, inquisitive and cunning. Their desire to know and learn everything was insatiable. Mankind lived in harmony with the spirits, living off the land. But before long, it wasn't enough.

_A millennia passed. _

Mankind began to take from the land with no regard to balance. Trees were felled. Forests destroyed. Mankind built comforts, homes and luxuries. But it was only when mankind resorted to hunting spirit animals for jewellery and pride rather than warmth, Raava and Vaatu returned to the world.

"We must stop this, mankind has become corrupted, greedy," Vaatu spoke.

"They are still young, they will make mistakes, my love," Raava reasoned.

Vaatu paused, as if in thought, "The spirits should not suffer due to their insatiable needs, we should form a new world for them to destroy, if that is their intent."

Raava sighed, "Very well. But perhaps they will flourish, we should not judge so easily."

Korra felt herself shift to the centre of the spirit world, towards the tree of life. She saw the converged spirits form a giant circle on the floor, engraving a pattern of two interlocked tears into the earth, from which two pillars of blinding light shot into the sky.

The golden form of Raava and Vaatu shimmered brightly as they brought what Korra knew as _the world_ into existence on another plane.

_Moments passed._

"It is done," said Vaatu.

"It's beautiful," whispered Raava.

Korra saw the world, naked and pure, vast ranges of mountains and rivers, beasts and birds, fish and insects buzzing with life. Her heart throbbed with the raw beauty of it all.

_Months passed. _

Mankind followed its own natural curiosity and entered the portals. So vast and bountiful was the land beyond, mankind chose to stay there and flourish in a new world that they could call their own.

_Several millennia passed._

A new spirit child was born into existence beneath the tree of life. One eye of golden orange, the other blue. Auburn hair, pale skin, and feathered, grey wings. She giggled as she ran in circles around the tree, playfully chasing a spirit.

Raava and Vaatu looked down upon their child with unquestionable love. Korra understood that this was the eventual, gradual result of their convergence - a new greater spirit had been born. Her name was Luna, and she was beautiful.

_Several millennia passed. _

Luna was a young woman now, and found herself intrigued by the world of man. She introduced night and moonlight to the human world, to balance day. Because of this, new life flourished, previously blinded by the day but able to thrive in the dark.

Raava and Vaatu were proud of their daughter's decision. The world looked more beautiful than ever.

It was about this time that a young man bumped into Luna, as she sat crouched on the tallest cliff overlooking a meadow near his village.

"Oh, um… hello!" he said, nervously.

She turned to him and smiled, and he was entranced by her beauty.

_Months passed. _

Luna had been visiting her new friend frequently, her natural curiosity replacing caution. She found out that over the millennia mankind had forgotten about the spirits and the spirit world, they had eventually grown superstitious about the two portals in the world and the "ghosts" that lingered near them.

"No, it's not like that at all! They are spirits, not ghosts. And the spirit world is beautiful!" she smiled at the boy.

"Can I… can I see?" he asked, fearful but inquisitive.

She led him through a portal where tears immediately flooded his eyes. He was lost for words. Luna smiled at the raw, pure emotion.

Later that night he found himself unable to sleep. He convinced his friends to come and see the wonders he'd seen. Only two followed, the rest calling him insane. The next day, there were ten. Eventually, word spread across the land. There was nothing to fear, there was _another_ bountiful land beyond the pillars of light.

_Months passed. _

Mankind created machines to take into the spirit world, where they began to ravage and plunder the land, basking in the new resources at their disposal. As they closed upon the tree of life, Luna approached them, furious, an army of spirits behind her.

"You must stop, and return home. This is not your world to take," she warned them.

"An evil spirit!" one of the older humans shouted. "Kill her! Kill her!" he screamed, and the hundreds of men charged forwards, roaring, as Luna and her spirits held fast, defending the tree with their lives. Claws extended from her hand, and she began to tear into the assailants.

After much bloodshed and chaos, Luna lay, gasping on the floor beneath the tree. They'd all died. She'd had to kill them all. Her heart broke into two as she saw amongst the crowd of bodies a familiar face… _the boy_. She cried and sighed "I'm so sorry," before breathing her last, and dying beneath the tree.

Korra found herself crying uncontrollably.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Vaatu roared, as he and Raava suddenly descended back into the spirit world.

"No… Luna…" Raava sobbed.

"THEY WILL PAY. I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Vaatu was seething, furious.

"No, my love… stay… I need you, now more than ever." Raava tried to reason, though her heart was broken.

Vaatu tugged and pulled, his anger knowing no bounds, until he painfully and physically broke away from Raava, splitting them back into two beings, although they no longer resembled their former selves in any way. His black, kite shaped form soared as fast as the eye could see, straight through a portal and into the world beyond.

Raava could do nothing. She despaired over not one, but two losses.

Korra felt herself tugged into the world of man. There she saw chaos, terror and destruction. Vaatu was tearing through every human that he could find, often slicing them clean into two. Men, women, children. None were spared from his gristly vengeance.

Thousands upon thousands died, and then Raava finally appeared, a bright white light before him.

"STOP!" she yelled, "Stop this madness, it won't bring her back!"

"WE GAVE THEM EVERYTHING, A NEW WORLD, AND YET THEY TOOK FROM US ALL THAT WE HAD!" he roared. A flicker of understanding again entered Korra's mind, and she knew that whilst converged spirits could produce a greater spirit offspring, they could only ever do it once.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THE FIELDS AND RIVERS RUN RED, UNTIL NO MAN IS LEFT ALIVE!" he screamed.

"Then you leave me no choice," Raava cried, as she darted towards him, latching and twisting her folded tail against his, tugging him to the ground and holding him in place. She swung him against the mountains, against the ground, beating him into submission. The very world shook beneath them.

Once he grew still, Raava tugged Vaatu back into the spirit world, where they'd fight an endless war for countless millennia, eventually forgetting who, and what they used to be.

::

A knife clattered to the floor, glistening with blood. Korra's blood.

Asami had screamed until her throat was raw. She was shaking, staring at the blood in her hand, and at Korra's lifeless form. She'd only been conscious for a few minutes, and in that time she'd experienced the purest joy followed by the starkest horror.

She felt numb. There was nothing left inside of her now. Her life was over. Everything was over. She sat in silence, unable to scream or cry, vaguely aware of the golden tendrils of light surrounding them.

She watched as a golden thread crossed across Korra's forehead, and then another appeared at her side, and then countless more at her chest. Asami gave it no pause for thought, her mind was blank, hey eyes vacant, her soul in a deep recess of nothingness. It was only when a glow illuminated at Korra's chest and the girl suddenly choked for air, gasping life back into her lungs, when Asami plunged out of her despair.

"KORRA!" Asami's face creased from dismay into relief, and she threw herself against her love, pulling her into a tight embrace, tears spilling, pouring from her eyes onto Korra's shoulder. She felt Korra's hands embrace her, threading into her hair, which only caused her sobs of relief to deepen.

"Asami… I'm so glad you're okay," Korra sighed, "I just had the weirdest dream..." she mumbled, inhaling deeply into Asami's raven hair. They held each other and rocked gently, both elated at being alive, and together again.

::

_"Korra. Asami."_ It was a voice both familiar and new.

Korra turned her head at the same time as Asami, where she found the source of the golden light in the room, threads of golden tendrils surrounding its body, and orange and blue droplets circling in its centre.

_"We are Ravatu,"_ the spirit announced.

"Raava? And… Vaatu?" Realisation dawned on Korra, memories from her recent dream flooding back to her. "You're converged again?" Korra smiled at Asami's confused expression, then gave her a quick kiss and mouthed _"it's okay"_.

_"Yes, we are one."_

"How? I mean that's great, I'm happy for you, I just don't really understand." Korra was babbling, honestly just ecstatic to be alive, and in Asami's arms.

_"The boundless love that you share for one another, we felt it… and then, we remembered,"_ Ravatu began to explain.

Vaatu's voice rang out on its own, _"Asami, when you sacrificed your body to save Korra, something alien stirred inside of me for the briefest of moments, something that had been lost to me for countless millennia. It is part of the reason I accepted your proposal, I was… intrigued."_

Raava spoke next, _"Korra, you abandoned your attack on Vaatu at the last second, and embraced Asami with nothing but love in your heart, allowing yourself to die for her,"_ she continued, _"I was surprised by your decision… but when you kissed her, I felt the love swell within your heart as if it were my own." _

Vaatu continued, _"When your lips met, Asami was able to regain control of herself, thrusting me into the back of her mind. I felt... everything that she felt. The purest, deepest love that one can only feel for a soulmate. It restored my consciousness, waking me from a never-ending nightmare."_

_"We understood. We remembered who we were, back to the beginnings of time itself. Memories and feelings, long since forgotten," _Ravatu said.

"I saw it… I saw it all…" Korra whispered, eyes bright with wonder.

_"Because you were at the precipice of death, our minds were connected, for a brief time," _Ravatu explained.

"You brought me back to life…" Korra said, remembering that she had felt the embrace of death sweep over her.

_"You had not yet crossed over. We used the energy of life itself to restore you,"_ Ravatu explained.

The spirits paused, as if to allow Korra and Asami time to process everything.

Korra had a sudden moment of confusion, "What about harmonic convergence? Why would the universe try to make you kill each other every ten millennia?"

_"We were… wrong. The universe was trying to restore balance, but we had long since forgotten that we had ever converged. It became a twisted ritual of dominance instead,"_ Ravatu sighed, the regret clear in their voices.

After a few more moments silence, Vaatu said softly, _"Raava, I am so sorry. I… turned into a monster. I forgot myself, lost myself completely to anger… how could I ever have forgotten my love for you?"_

_"I am sorry too, my love. But now we are together, we are reborn. I love you, I forgive you, and I would forgive you a thousand times over,"_ Raava said, softly. She then addressed Korra, _"We cannot stay here, Korra. We have to leave, we have to atone for our deeds." _

"Your deeds? Raava, you didn't do anything wrong!" Korra exclaimed.

_"I did, Korra, I was every bit out of balance as Vaatu, fighting him as blindly as he fought against me. Forgetting myself, as did he. Forgetting my purpose."_

_"We will return to the universe and help to bring balance to the stars themselves. But before we go, Korra…" _Ravatu seemed to smile, as a golden tendril of light fell against Korra's forehead.

_"This world will still need the avatar, to maintain balance,"_ Ravatu continued, as a golden light formed against the tip of the tendril.

Korra gasped as a new light filled her, and her eyes glowed white-gold. She blinked the sensation away, "That felt… different, in a good way." She said, trembling from the sensation.

_"You are the world's first true avatar of balance, Korra. And with it comes a new power, the power to bend energy, the same power we bestowed upon the ancient lion turtles many millennia ago."_

Korra stretched her fingers out and managed to summon a small sphere of golden energy, before it returned to her flesh.

_"With this power, you can bestow or remove bending. You can heal fatal wounds, prolong life, and cure disease."_

_"Asami…"_ Vaatu spoke softly, _"What I have done to you, to the both of you, cannot be forgiven. All I can offer you, is some peace,"_ he continued, _"Know this, we have cleansed your minds of the more severe trauma caused by our violations. But the rest is up to you…"_

Asami smiled and pulled Korra closer into her embrace, whispering "Korra, this is... amazing…"

"It's a bit scary though, and… it's a lot of responsibility," Korra bit her lip nervously.

"If anyone can handle it, you can. Korra, think about it, you've restored balance to the world…"

Korra blushed, "No, _we_ have. But I think there's a lot more we still need to do," she grinned, suddenly looking forwards to a bright future with the most beautiful woman in the world by her side.

Ravatu began to ascend slowly. _"Wan would be proud of you both, Korra, Asami. Farewell, and… thank you!"_ Ravatu spoke, joy in their voices, as they rose out of the laboratory and into the air, soaring upwards.

::

_"Who would have thought, after all this time, we would be rescued by mortals."_ Ravatu laughed, as the two headed into the universe beyond, a golden, bright beacon of hope.

::

The two sat in silence in each other's arms, losing track of time.

"I thought I'd lost you. I saw you die." Asami spoke first, her throat dry, clutching Korra closer, still vaguely aware of the blood on her hand.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Korra stroked her hair, reassuring her as best as she could, but as Asami burst into a new flood of tears, she realised it might take time for them to recover both physically and emotionally.

Suddenly, Tenzin rushed into the room with several air acolytes. "Korra! Get away from her! It's Vaatu!" he yelled.

"Vaatu's gone. So has Raava." Korra stated, matter-of-factly. She saw Tenzin's clear disbelief.

"No, Korra, we all felt it just now, a massive amount of spirit energy has manifested here!"

Korra stood up slowly, closed her eyes and opened them, a golden white light staring at Tenzin. "Is this the power you felt? Tenzin, we have much to discuss. For now, I need you to believe me. Everything's fine."

Tenzin's eyes went wide, "That's the energy? What happened, Korra? Is Asami alright?" he asked, looking behind her at the still-sobbing figure.

Korra's eyes shifted back to blue, "Asami will be fine. She needs rest. _We_ need rest. Can you watch over things for a couple of days?" Korra smiled sincerely," I promise, I'll explain everything later."

"Of course, Korra. It fills my heart with joy that you are both alive and well," he smiled, and led the air benders back outside.

Korra leant down and lifted Asami up, supporting her full weight in her arms. She looked exhausted, and she passed out in Korra's arms after a few seconds. _Vaatu must have really taken a toll,_ Korra thought.

Before she left the lab, Korra turned around, her eyes flashing an already familiar white-gold, and focused on the vial of poison. The liquid rose into a swirling ball, spinning faster and faster, until it dissolved away into nothingness.

"Let's go home," she said to the unconscious woman, flying out of the window in the avatar state, and heading straight for the Sato estate.

::

Korra headed to Asami's master bedroom, where she gently lay the sleeping figure on her bed, popping off her boots and coat, carefully undoing and pulling down her pants, and covering her with a blanket. She left to get a bowl of water, returned to sit beside her and washed the dry blood from her hand. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," she whispered.

She sat there for some time, playing with strands of Asami's hair, where she fell into deep in thought for a while. Thinking about how much they'd been through, wondering if there'd be more evils of the world against them. Wondering if anyone would try to kill the woman she loved.

Korra began to feel fear creeping into her veins, but before panic could take over, she felt a familiar glow inside of her mind.

_"Do not worry, Korra,"_ Ravatu said.

Korra gasped, "I thought you'd gone?"

_"We did depart your world, but a small piece of us will remain inside you, it is how the avatar cycle will continue,"_ they added, in a confident voice, _"You need not fear, Korra. Together, you and Asami are stronger than anything you know."_

Korra smiled, stood up, and went to stare out of the window towards the city. Life carried on as normal, but something felt… different. It wasn't just the new power. She somehow felt like the world seemed calmer, less intense, like the air was lighter.

::

"Korra?" Asami croaked, half asleep, worried for a moment that she was alone.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw that Korra was staring out of the window into the night, apparently lost in thought. She turned around as soon as Asami had spoken, and Asami felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Korra's beautiful face, and calm, compassionate eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm here, don't worry," Korra smiled as she began to approach the bed whilst stripping down to her night wear, Asami's eyes following her the whole time. Despite her recent trauma, she absent-mindedly found herself biting her lower lip once Korra was down to a vest and briefs, revealing those magnificent abs of hers. "You're not even being subtle, Asami," Korra mocked.

"Woops, you got me," Asami was surprised at herself, for feeling so relaxed, so soon. After everything they'd just experienced. She grinned as Korra jumped into bed beside her and pulled the covers around them, wrapping her into a delightful cocoon of blankets and Korra-arms.

They touched foreheads, smiling into other's eyes. _How does she always make my troubles just melt away?_ She wondered, as she snuggled into the welcome embrace.

After a few moments, Korra asked, "Asami… did you need to talk or… anything?"

Asami felt a pang of nostalgia, wondering if the girl realised she'd repeated the same nervous words that she'd spoken herself many years ago.

_Do I want to talk?_ Asami wouldn't know where to start, so she just decided to pour out everything: "Do you mean about when I saw you nearly die in the tree of life, or how an evil spirit took over my body, and how I was paralysed and powerless to do anything about it?" she felt Korra pull her closer, saw her looking at her with heart-warming concern.

Asami continued, "Or how my body was used to kill you, and after you died in my arms I noticed my hand covered with your blood?" she found a few stray hairs in front of Korra's face and brushed them aside before sighing, "I _should_ be freaking out, I know I should, but honestly, Korra." Asami paused to kiss the girl on the lips.

"It already feels like it was so long ago. I want to put it behind us… I'm guessing this is the part that Ravatu helped with, because the only thing I feel right now is _joy_. I'm here, with you. We're okay."

There was a long pause, Korra stroking Asami's hair. Asami loved staring back into those sapphire blue eyes.

"It's more than that," said Korra, eventually, and upon Asami's questioning brow, "Ravatu has done… something. I feel it too, I feel… lighter than I have in years. But I also know that you're an incredibly strong-willed person, someone who can bounce back from anything."

Asami thought about it a while. "I don't know, Korra. When you were in my arms, when I saw you pass away, I lost my mind. I don't think I'd ever bounce back from that," she felt tears welling up at the recent memory, "but when you sprang back to life, I felt relief _wash_ over me, you were alive, and nothing else mattered, and I was so _happy_ that I couldn't stop crying." Asami pulled her body closer to Korra, "and I still feel that way, I don't want to think about the bad things that happened, I just want _you_, forever. I never want to lose you again…" She kissed Korra, stroking her face and feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed tightly together.

Asami put her hand under Korra's chin and brushed her fingers up to her cheek, where she kissed her, softly, and kissed her again, and again. She kissed her until she lost count, each kiss returned by welcoming lips. "I could do this all night," she whispered, her nose at the side of Korra's, their lips millimetres apart.

"Me too," Korra smiled and yawned, "but I'm so tired…"

"Same," Asami kissed her once more and buried her head against Korra's chest, "See you in the morning, my love."

What Asami couldn't see was how Korra's heart fluttered at the words.

::

Korra woke first, and smiled softly at the sight of Asami's lightly snoring face nestled into her chest. Her hair was a ruffled mess, which was secretly Korra's favourite style. She ruffled it some more, a cheeky grin appearing at the thought of how Asami would _kill_ _her_ if she knew.

"Snrrt! Korra! You can't eat…" Asami paused in her sleep talk, "_seven whole pancakes_… zzzz"

Korra laughed loudly, but Asami didn't stir. _Pancakes don't sound too bad, actually_, she thought. She carefully untangled herself from Asami and headed downstairs to cook something up. She positively danced into the kitchen, amazed at how alive, giddy and care-free she felt.

A few flips later, she had a stack of golden pancakes in a pile, with a sweet sauce she'd discovered in the north which she knew would complement them. She'd smuggled a bottle of it into Asami's kitchen months ago, as well as several southern water tribe spices, her lucky cooking gloves and her favourite pan. Korra paused mid-way up the stairs, bemused at the realisation that she'd practically moved in, and couldn't even figure out when.

When she returned to their bedroom, Asami had one eye open, and Korra grinned as she air-bent the bedside table forwards a nudge, and served her beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed.

"Hmm, weird," Asami said, "I'm sure I was just dreaming about these," she sat up and immediately wrapped one up with a healthy dollop of sauce, stabbed it with a fork and stuck it into her mouth, all in one go, then licked her fingers.

Korra was laughing, half way through rolling her own pancake, "You're such a pig!"

"It's not my fault your food is so good!" Asami pouted, grabbing a second helping.

Korra had surprised herself by finding a fondness, and even talent, for cooking. It was something she discovered at her parents, around the time that she had finally been able to walk again, and needed something to take her mind off the poison and the constant pain in her limbs.

Soon there was one pancake left. Asami stared at Korra, Korra stared back, and then both stabbed it with a fork at the same time.

"Mine!" Asami demanded.

"Half?" Korra compromised.

"Half, then," Asami agreed begrudgingly. Then she stuck the whole thing in her mouth anyway and tried not to laugh, her face stuffed with pancake, eventually managing to chew and gulp it down.

"You little," Korra air-bended the blankets off her and dived onto the bed, wrestling her arms back, "pancake thief!" Asami was giggling as Korra began a vicious tickling assault, thrashing around the bed, fighting her off.

"hahaha! Stop it! Korra!" she chuckled, eyes bright with amusement, but then her eyes flashed dangerously and her legs were at Korra's waist, and before Korra knew it Asami was on top of her, glaring down victoriously with one eyebrow raised. She wore nothing but a half buttoned shirt, laced bra and briefs.

Korra suddenly found herself yearning to do more than tickle the woman and feed her pancakes.

"I know what you're thinking, Korra," Asami smiled with a wicked curve to one side of her lips, turning Korra a brighter shade of red. It infuriated her how well Asami could read her face, but she also kind of _liked_ it.

Asami looked at Korra with an almost unreadable expression, "We're alive, and we're together," she leant forwards until her chest was above Korra's, and put her lips to her ear, "and all I can think about is how badly I need your skin against mine," Korra groaned at the words, "how much I need to be kissing you right now, and how I want to make love to you all day," Asami bit her ear at the last word, causing fire to well up over Korra's entire body.

Korra's heart was pounding out of her chest, she stared intently at Asami as she sat up. She was overwhelmed with the need to make love to this amazing woman, to celebrate the fact that they were alive, they had survived.

She sat upright beneath Asami's thighs, tugging her own top and sports bra off as quickly as she could manage, before she turned her attention to helping Asami unbutton the rest of her shirt, and unclipping her bra. She took a moment to appreciate the absolute beauty in front of her, before placing her lips against Asami's torso and trailing gentle kisses upwards.

Asami's fingers threaded into her hair as Korra placed light kisses across her collar bone, up to her neck, before pausing to pull back and look into her eyes, where Asami tilted her head down and tipped her forehead against hers, "I don't think I've ever needed you this much…" Asami whispered, her fingertips trailing lightly down Korra's shoulders.

"I need you too, 'Sami", Korra said quietly, "more than you know. I'm so happy," she said, blinking back tears.

Korra kissed Asami then, and it was every bit as beautiful as when she'd watched the spirit world first take form. Vivid colours flashed through her mind, and her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest as her tongue found Asami's and ran spirals around it.

Everything from the past few days came flooding back to her, and from the way their kiss was deepening, she knew the other woman was feeling the same. A feeling of… desperation, to be as close as possible to the other person.

She placed her palms behind Asami's back to hold her closely, and broke from the kiss to trail kisses around her neck, slowly down to her torso, and eventually her breast. Asami's hand found its way back into her hair as she placed her lips against the hardened nipple, sucking it gently between her lips, then running her tongue around the edges. Fingers tightened into her hair, and the fire between Korra's legs began to turn into a blaze at the sound of Asami's first gasps of pleasure.

As Korra applied more pressure with her tongue, Asami's hips started to slowly rock above her thighs, seeking friction, but it was only when Korra moved across to the other breast and attacked it with a forceful passion that their tenderness exploded into a desperate, aching need for one another. As she clasped a nipple between her teeth, she felt nails scratch roughly down her back and had to pause her pursuit for a moment, groaning loudly into Asami's chest as every hair on her body stood on end.

"'Sami… do you have any idea what you _do_ to me?" Korra said, her voice hoarse. She wanted to touch Asami, feel her, and taste her, all of her. Everything that had happened to them had made her longing for Asami stronger than ever.

"You make me lose myself," Asami whispered, almost as if apologising. Korra took her breast into her mouth again, and at the urgent gasps escaping Asami's lips, she paused her pursuit for a moment to look up at her lover. Her voice was almost unrecognisable, even to herself, "I want to touch you."

Asami lifted herself off Korra's thighs and slowly removed her underwear, as Korra clumsily shed her pants and briefs. The two paused to drink in the sight of one another's nakedness, hairs stood on end, tensions rising, before Asami suddenly had her palms against Korra's collarbones, thrusting her down onto the bed, where their lips and flesh collided in a passion stronger than they'd ever experienced before.

Korra felt dizzy, her lips were fierce against Asami's, tongue attacking tongue. Their fingers fisted into each other's hair as the kiss deepened, and they began to rock their hips together when their thighs interlocked. Korra placed a hand on Asami's torso and began to trail her palm down her midriff, then her abdomen, where she extended her fingers so that she could venture down further, finding purchase between her thigh and Asami's sex, further still… _there_.

Asami moaned loudly, and her strength seemed to buckle, her torso falling into Korra's and her lips by her ear, "I _want_ you. I _need_ you." Korra heard her husky voice and lost herself, taking advantage of Asami's moment of weakness to thrust her torso upwards and flip them around, so that she was on top, where her hands were free to roam as they desired.

"That's cheating," Asami gasped, her lip caught in her teeth and her head tilted backwards, rocking her hips as Korra's fingertips drew circle after circle at her bud. Korra leant down to kiss and bite around her beautifully exposed ear, neck and collar bone. She adjusted her fingers from swirling patterns into a sliding motion, sliding lower with each stroke, until she could feel Asami's dampness, which caused a new wave of pleasure to flutter through her body, "Asami… you're wet…", she groaned.

At the touch of Korra's fingertips against her wetness, Asami's hips started to thrust more urgently, her moaning became louder, and Korra knew she was getting close. She slowed down and stopped her fingers from going any deeper in their strokes.

"Korra, don't tease, don't you _dare_ stop," Asami groaned, her hips desperately trying to force the other girl's fingers deeper.

Korra lost herself at those words, completely forgetting any thought she'd had about holding back. She slipped a hand between the mattress and Asami's back, pulling her torso up slightly with her palm, then trailed her lips and teeth from their purchase against Asami's neck, to her torso, and then breast. Whilst clasping her teeth against the wanting nipple, she slid her fingers into Asami's centre, her palm held firm against her clit.

"Oh, fuck!" Asami's eyes snapped closed and she rocked herself against Korra's palm, gasping. Each time Korra's fingers slid back inside of her, she moaned louder, "you're amazing," Asami groaned, "Don't stop," she rocked herself again and again against Korra's hand, "don't stop…" her arms desperately gripping her shoulders. "Don't… sto…" Asami's thrusts turned violent, and Korra couldn't stop herself from grinding against her thigh, her own needs taking over with a sudden urgency.

"I'm coming! Korra…" Asami's wetness was quivering against Korra's fingers and her hips were grinding roughly into her hand. Nails dug into her shoulders, and Korra moaned deeply, overcome with sudden spasms from her own sex, "A…Asami… me too…", she closed her eyes as she thrust her hips relentlessly into Asami's thigh, and her fingers into her wetness, their opposing motions colliding with perfect timing.

Then, the most violent spasm of all exploded between her legs, and Korra heard herself scream in ecstasy, her voice mingled with the sound of Asami's loud cries, as they came together in a quivering, relentless release.

She gasped for air, taking a moment to recover her sanity, before collapsing forward and resting her body atop Asami. After stars has cleared from her vision, she placed soft kisses against Asami's ear, "You're amazing…" she whispered, "I love you so much."

Asami's arms squeezed Korra tightly against her, "I love you, forever," she breathed.

They lay contentedly in each other's embrace for a while, then turned to their sides to face one another. Korra pulled herself into Asami's frame so that she could kiss her, tenderly. She felt Asami's fingers run up and down her spine, then tangle up into her hair, and soon found herself kissing the other woman deeply, with renewed passion. Life was good. Being alive was good. Being with the woman she loved, was the best of all._ I don't want this to end, at least not for today._

She pulled apart from their kiss, delighted to see beautiful, lustful green eyes staring back at her, "Again?" she asked, her voice sounding deeper than she remembered it being.

"Oh, yes..." Asami growled, stretching out her perfect body next to Korra, and as she deftly flipped her over, "But this time, I'm on top."

::

Tenzin looked at Lin, trying to maintain a neutral expression whilst they could both quite clearly hear every scream, moan and inappropriate demand, even outside of the Sato mansion.

"Let's come back tomorrow." Said Lin, dryly.

"Tomorrow," Tenzin agreed.

-= Fin =-


End file.
